Stuck in the Middle
by crazylady77
Summary: DJ Tanner is torn between three men: Nelson, Viper, and Steve. They each have their own way of showing DJ that they love her, but DJ has a hard time deciding which man is right for her.


**Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction story so I'm not sure how you will like it but please give me reviews on the story, and I'll write more chapters! Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full House by Jeff Franklin**

**Plot: DJ Tanner is torn between three men: Nelson, Viper, and Steve. They each have their own way of showing DJ that they love her, but DJ has a hard time deciding which man is right for her.**

**Chapter 1: The Stressful Morning**

"Wake up, honey. You don't want to be late for school!" DJ's father Danny told her.

"'Kay, Dad," DJ answered as she slowly rose out of bed. It was the beginning of a new school year again and DJ was entering eleventh grade. Although DJ was anxious to become a sophomore this year, she was dealing with a major problem. A summer romance. Over the summer, DJ's three ex-boyfriends had reentered her life. The three had each been dumped by their girlfriends, and were desperately searching for a relationship to stop their heart ache. Therefore, when they all spotted DJ at the mall during the first week of summer break, they each got a sly smirk on their face. They wondered where a second relationship with DJ would take them, so they asked her out.

DJ had agreed to spend one month dating each guy over the summer. Of course, summer break didn't start until late June, so the first contestant was unlucky, as was the third contestant who dated DJ only through mid August. However, the second contestant had gotten to date DJ for the whole month of July! The order had ended up being Steve in June, Viper in July, and then Nelson in August. Steve and Nelson envied Viper, but could not have a fist fight, or DJ would not choose any of them as her new boyfriend!

DJ got ready for school quickly because she was late, and was shocked when she came downstairs for breakfast at the kitchen table. Sitting at the table was Nelson, Steve, and Viper. There was a gourmet breakfast prepared in the center of the table, including scrambled eggs, waffles, pancakes, bacon, sausage, French toast, and cinnamon buns.

"Uh…guys, what is going on here?" DJ asked curiously.

Steve started to explain "Well, we all thought that it would be nice to give you a special breakfast on the first day of-." Steve was then interrupted by Nelson.

"Actually, these two bozos," referring to Viper and Steve, "were on their way over here to give you a ride to school, when I pulled up in my limo with the food, and Chef Franchesco De La Mufinoot." Nelson clapped his hands together twice, and a French man dressed in a white hat and jacket walked in from the family room, bowed to DJ, and silently exited the room.

"Now, they are trying to take the credit for this marvelous feast," Nelson explained. DJ glanced at Steve and Viper, and tried to be mad, but couldn't help but give in when they smiled at her sweetly and winked.

"Well, the important thing is that you guys are all very sweet in your own way, so I think that we should all eat breakfast together." DJ announced finally. Nelson glared at Steve and Viper, annoyed by them, but decided that he would do what his love wished. So the four ate the delicious breakfast, with little talk.

But the silence ended all too soon. As soon as DJ's fork hit the plate when she was finished eating, Nelson and Viper jumped out of their seats to offer DJ a ride to school. Despite Nelson and Viper's focus on eagerly awaiting DJ's acceptance to their offers, they couldn't help but notice Steve. He had continued, gulping down nearly a whole waffle in just one bite!

"Oh," Steve said with food still in his mouth, realizing that everyone had stopped eating and was talking to DJ. He put his fork down and asked DJ if he could give her a ride to school.

"Um, you are all very kind but I just can't choose, unless you guys are willing to take turns driving me to school every week." DJ told them.

"Come on, Deej, you don't want to ride in Steve's old truck, or Viper's piece of crap, do you?" Nelson began.

"Oooooo, you are asking for it. That's right. YOU ARE asking for it alright!" Viper's voice rose with anger. But Nelson just couldn't resist. He had to insult him again.

"I bet you can't even drive right because you were too lazy to finish high school, so you just became one of Jesse's 'Money Puppets'. I bet you stole that piece of crap that you call a car from a junk yard!"

At that very moment, the second Nelson finished his last word, Viper attacked him! Luckily for Nelson, Steve, being on the wrestling team was ready beforehand and jumped in between Viper and Nelson to stop the fight, and impress DJ. Too bad for Steve though. He got a bloody nose from being punched by Viper.

"Steve!" DJ exclaimed, horrified by the blood, "Are you alright?"

Nelson stepped back from the scene, crossed his arms, looked at Viper, and shook his head in dismay. Viper glared back, but decided to let it go.

"Viper! Nelson! How could you do this to him?" DJ screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What's going on down here?" Danny ran downstairs and stood in awe for a moment at the kitchen table, which was a mess! "Make sure you clean up this mess, honey… wait, oh my gosh," Danny noticed that Steve was lying on the floor with a bloody nose, "What on Earth happened here?"

"Well, uh, Sir, can I just give you, uh, say… fifty bucks and we'll call it even?" Nelson said nervously as he took out his wallet, but he could tell by the look on Danny's face, that this was not a joke. He wanted to know what was going on, and he wanted to know now. DJ explained what happened to her father, but he was not happy with them. He quickly got the first aid kit out and tended to Steve's bloody nose.

When Danny finished, he looked at the time and announced that they had 5 minutes until the bell rang, beginning the day! Therefore, DJ announced she would see Viper and Nelson later, and she will expect them to have made up by then. She would also be riding with Steve to school. This made Viper and Nelson even angrier with each other now that Steve had been awarded the joy of taking DJ to school. The four then left the house, glad that their morning at the Tanner household was finally over.


End file.
